1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board games, and more particularly to board games characterized by the traversal of game board by player or game tokens according to the throws of a die or dice. The board game apparatus of this invention combines the usual element of chance in traversing the game board from a start to a finish location for each player with an additional element of chance by providing a method of magnetically influencing the game tokens at specific points on the game board tracks to affect the rate of traversal of the tokens on the tracks. The game may be played with two or more players and the game board shaped to accommodate the number of players desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games have long been popular with persons of all ages and backgrounds, and are particularly popular with children and those who enjoy parlor games. Particularly popular are games characterized by application of the element of chance to the traversing of a game board according to established rules of play. One of the most intriguing and popular of the board games is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082, entitled "Game Board Apparatus" and known the world over as "Monopoly". Board games generally combine one or more elements of skill with the element of chance to provide an exciting and absorbing pastime for persons of all ages.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a board game which combines a first element of chance in traversing a game board by means of game tokens according to the throws of dice or alternative means, with a second element of chance involving a risk of losing the territory traversed by the influence of a magnet-equipped stick upon coincidence of the game token and the stick at certain locations on the game board track.
Another object of the invention is to provide a board game which utilizes a game board designed and shaped to accommodate players at specific locations adjacent points on the periphery of the game board, and which is capable of accommodating at least two players.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a game board apparatus which includes a game board having a magnetically sensitive track or tracks for chance traversal of magnet-containing game tokens, and a plurality of challenge sticks equipped with magnets at one end for insertion in slots in the game board at designated points to permit coincidence of the magnet-equipped ends of the challenge sticks with the game tokens at specific track locations, to affect token traversal from start to finish on the track.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game board apparatus which can be used to effect traversal of magnetized player tokens along specified game board track locations according to the throws of a die or dice, and which permits chance influence of the tokens by other tokens, or by insertion of magnet-equipped challenge sticks in game board slots in the proximity of the tokens at specified track locations or spaces, with the resulting attracting or repelling influence of the magnets determining a course of future movement of the token or tokens.